Wolf's Markings
by Redstorm254
Summary: Riley has been sucked into Minecraft. All hell brakes loose as the word spreads that an easy target has appeared. Riley will just have to change that. Has the Tekkit mod and the Mob Talker mod. Rated M for later chapters. First story so be nice. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story! Please read and review! I'm going to put my usual update schedule on my bio. However I should be able to update this often!  
Please be nice if you

* * *

"Yes! We're finally free from that prison called high school!" my friend Ben exclaimed. My name is Riley Shade. I'm 18 and I've just finished my last day of high school. I and my friend Ben are skateboarding home. We live in California and go to Ethervale High School (Yea I know not a real school. I made it up. Roll with it.). "Hey Riley try this new game I recently cracked!" Ben said as he handed me a light blue flash drive. (Hackers you know what that means. Those that don't it just means he stole the files needed to play the game and didn't have to pay for it). Ben was notorious for pirating (stealing) games of the internet and then selling them behind the school. I got them free because we were best friends. "It's called Minecraft and it's really been trending." He said with a smirk as I grabbed the drive. He then began to explain to me about all the blocks, crafting recipes, and such. I also think he said something about "modding" it with something called "Tekkit", I really couldn't care less at the moment as I was concentrating on not crashing into these cars. I tried to at least act like I cared, but by Ben's annoyed expression I guess I wasn't doing such a good job. When we arrived at our separate dwellings we parted ways. When I walked into my home I took into observation that I was the only one here. I expected this however, as my parents are not usually home till around 9:30 something. After tossing my bag to a random corner of the living room I turned on the TV and turned on my PS4 and put in Battlefield 4 (PS4 rules! :P).

(Three Hours of mindless shoot later)

I turned off my PS4 and put my controller away. "Now. Time to see what this game is all about." I said as I put the flash drive into my computer. Before I opened the file I made sure I booted up my anti-virus program. Ben has a large track record for implanting computer bugs deep in his games. This was his way of getting payback on those he wasn't fond of. After my anti-virus screener gave me the all clear I started up the game and created a world. After 2 or 3 minutes of punching trees I turned nighttime. I had made some basic wooden tools and had started to mine stone when heard a hissing town. I turned my avatar around just in time to see some green thing explode and kill me. "Well damn" I muttered in defeat as I clicked the respawn button. I spawned back where I had spawned originally. I spent the next couple of hours getting my avatar's butt blown up, shot up, and bitten up until I couldn't take it anymore. "Forget this game" I yelled to myself. I quit the game and turned off my computer. I pulled out my phone and noticed it was 7:36. "Mom won't be home to make dinner for a while so I guess I'll just ill just mess around on my phone for a while." I stated. I walked to my room and plopped down onto my bed and once again pulled out my phone and spent the next 2 hours watching YouTube, playing some of the lame, yet oddly addicting games, and texting my girlfriend, whom I'm still attempting to get rid of. Eventually I decided to just take a nap. My mom knows I'd be furious if they had dinner without me. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed one of my hoodies and put the hood on over my head. After 3 minutes of staring at the hem of my hoody I finally dozed off.

"_That was a great movie" a young girl exclaimed while she cuddled my arm. I decided to pop the question while she would see me in the best possible light. "So Amber I was thinking we've been going a couple dates and I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend." I asked trying to make sure my voice didn't crack. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I was just..." was all I got out before she pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked for a second or two, but quickly fell in step and put my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck further deepening the kiss. She smelled like cherries and I guessed it was from the perfume she was wearing. About half a minute later, we came up for air. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked goofily. "Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend! I have been waiting for you to ask me!" She answered. Overjoyed I grabbed her waist I picked her up into the air. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. As I said that she seemed to be grabbed away from my grip with a look of happiness still being expressed upon her face. Then her face shifted from one of joy to one of someone that held herself as if she was superior to all. Her simple shirt and jeans shifted to a prissy dress and sunglasses further exemplifying her prissy appearance. She gained a hot pink purse which was draped across her shoulder and then a yellow sun hat was perched atop her head finishing the look. After this transformation we seemed to be transported somewhere in a school. "Oh no… Please not this again" I groaned as the realization of where I was hit me like a ton of bricks to the face. She finally unfroze with a horde of stuck up girls crowding around her like she was a queen or something. "Oh, hey Riley can't talk right now." She said without glancing up from her crowd. I attempted to keep my mouth shut, but my mouth was out of my control. "But, it's important!" I replied. "Look I can't care right now." She shot back sternly. On the outside I had played it off cool and just threw my hands up defensively and walked off, but on the inside that stung. A lot. Then, all of a sudden all of the insults, put downs, and scheduled ranting about why I should do this or what I should wear that I had forced deep into the recesses of my mind came rushing back causing me to have an uncontrollable mental break-down. I fell to my knees with my hands palmed over my ears. As I tried to block out the noise of the insults bombarding my eardrums the floor and walls along with those around began to disintegrate into an ever-growing nothingness as the sheer emotional turmoil began to pile upon my shoulders causing me to slowly disintegrate._(Sorry for the heavy stuff, but I couldn't help it. It was just perfect for me, so I could set up the story.)

I woke up in a cold sweat and I was breathing really hard. Luckily for me, I hadn't pissed my pants in state of terror. "Shit…" I muttered still sweating, "Oh crap…I need to piss before I leak it in my bed…" I thought as I walked to the bathroom. After doing my business I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face before staring at my still dripping face in the mirror. "That's it I'm settling this tomorrow!" I said to myself, "I'm getting rid of this she-bitch once and for all!"(Yeah as you might have noticed I try to curse as little as possible. It's just that if I really let lose it would be more cussing in every other sentence than story). When I got back to my room I checked my phone and it read 3:47 am. "I see I'm going to have to talk to Mom in the morning" I muttered as I walked back to bed. I laid back down in bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

(One and a half hours later)

I was still drifting in and out of dreams until I felt a weight appear on my chest. I shrugged it off and continued to sleep. Suddenly I felt something sharp pulling at my ear and then bite down jolting me awake. My eyes jolted open to see someone biting my ear. "Oh. Your finally awake." said whom I was guessing to be an 17 or 18 year girl. The girl pulled back from biting my ear. I noticed that my computer was once again powered on, providing just enough light for me to study the features of my intruder. She had creamy, white skin, auburn hair let down to her shoulders. She was wearing light blue, denim vest (if you don't know what I'm talking search it up on Google) with a white tee under it. She had light purple skinny jeans, but the thing that stood out the most were here white, pupil-less eyes that seemed to glow. "She definitely isn't ugly" I thought. "Well thank you" she said as if she could read my mind. "Freaky" I thought to myself as I stared into her glowing white eyes. "I can read minds" she said. "What the hell!" I exclaimed. "What part of I can read minds do you not understand." She said with a slight edge to her voice. "Who are you and why are you here!?" I yelled at the girl. "My name Herobri (Hare-o-bri) and I have come to this world to have some fun." She stated. "What do you mean fun" I shot back. "The have-sex-with-people-than-wipe-their-memory kind of fun." She said seductively while she traced her fingers across my chest. "I can't do that I have a girlfriend!" I stated back. She raised an eyebrow at this. "I sense that you don't wish to be this girl anymore. "She said, "Something about her being a she-bitch." "How the hell did she… oh yeah mind reader" I thought. "Now you're catching on." She said. "Enough talk!" she said quickly. That's when she ripped off my shirt. Literally. "Hey! Hold up! I can't do this! Even if my girlfriend is a bitch!" I spat. I tried to shove her off, but she had a really tough grip on my shoulders. She just chuckled. "Petty human I ALWAYS get what I"- was all she said before I punched her in the face as hard as I could. I've had enough of this weirdo! I began to transfer all my rage and fury into my punches. After about three of this I was too tired to lift my arms anymore. As I looked up I saw that she was just looking down on me with smug. "I'm guessing that didn't do anything, correct?" I asked blankly. "Exactly" she answered back. "However I do give you credit for honoring your current relation." She said before slamming her lips down on my mine and wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her. It wasn't that bad. "Well that was a just a taste see you around!" She said pulling back. "Wait what!" I yelled before she slammed her fist down into my face knocking me out.

* * *

Yes! First chapter done and hopefully many more to come! Don't forget to Read and Review. Don't be a jerk, but i will take constructive criticism.  
And I'm gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have had a lot of stuff to do recently. I promise i won't let chapter 3 take this long to get out!

* * *

"Uhhhhaaaaaahhhh my face…" I groaned while rubbing my face. As I rubbed my cheek I noticed that it strangely had no bruise on it. "Odd…" I said, tacking it off as luck. I looked up to see that I was in some weird and blocky place. Everything was made out of cubes. Upon further examination I noticed the place I was in seemed to resemble plains or hills back on earth. Instead of the grass covering every side like on earth, the grass seemed to only cover the top of the dirt and then fall to the sides like if you put a carpet on top of a box or something. I started walking around when I noticed that the sun was already halfway across the sky. "Holy crap! How is it midday already!?" I yelled to no one in particular. Then, a sudden realization hit me. "Oh shit! Am I in Minecraft!" I screamed even louder. I had to know for sure. I ran to a nearby forest a punched a tree. As I punched the tree I felt no pain rattle through my fist as a crack appeared in the trunk than vanish seconds. "This can't be happening! I can't be in Minecraft!" I continued to yell. "Who is that yelling!?" a new voice rang out somewhere deeper in the forest. "Oh, heck no!?" I thought, "I'm not getting my butt blown up or shot down again!" I ran back to the plains as it offered me a better range of vision. "Got to go, got to go!" I muttered to myself as I continued to sprint away from the forest. "Got to g-" I stammered as I tripped over something to fall flat on my face. I wiped myself off and looked behind me to see a brown wooden box on its back with the top open and items spewing out. "Is that supposed to be a chest?" I questioned before I spotted the iron buckle. I jogged over to the misplaced chest and set it up right before checking its contents. The things I found inside were: a pair of weird looking pair of googles, a book with the title "The Big Book of Blocks Volume One", a slightly rusted iron pick, and a piece of paper. "Ok…" I said still staring at the contents of the chest. I grabbed the piece of paper and began to read: "To Whom It May Concern this chest has all the instruments and guides necessary for the survival of those new to this world. The pair of goggles enclosed in this chest are to be referred to as OC Goggles and are quite possibly the most useful item to someone who has not been properly informed on the workings of this universe. Can be activated and deactivated by pressing the red button on the right-hand side of the google." I read as I thumbed the goggles in my hand. "These goggles in particular have been reprogrammed to provide fully immersive guide to these goggles and how to survive. The goggles will cover the rest of the intro and tutorial. Signed, Nick Foyer" I finished reading and folded the paper and put it in my pocket. "I might need this later on…" I said to myself. I grabbed the goggles and proceeded to put them on. "Hmm…perfect fit…cool…" I said. I then pressed the red button as specified in the not to turn it on. When I pressed it the googles flashed to life. Literally, the googles flashed both towards me and outwards with a blinding white light. "Ahhh! They really should have said that in the note." I growled under my breath. I took a mental note to hold the googles away from my face. After recovering from the blinding effect I replanted the goggles upon my face. "Hello new user." came a robotic voice emanating from the goggles. "I have been programmed to assist you or any other users in surviving in the world of Minecraft or as some call it Minecraftia. Please speak your name into the extending microphone as clearly as possible." said the voice. "Umm…Riley." I said into the microphone which had extended from the left side of the goggles. "Hello Riley I shall guide you through the proper workings of these goggles and this world. My default name is Roxy. Please standby for full body assessment. Assessing now." Came a more feminine voice and began extending something similar to the microphone I spoke my name into, but appeared to have a small lens attached to the end. Surprisingly the lens was square. "Activating scan mode now. Please be completely still or scan will be terminated and restarted." Roxy said sternly. It began scanning beginning at my feet upward. It would speak, essentially taking notes, as it scanned my body. "Height: 6 foot, 3 inches." She scanned. "Six foot, 3 inches! I thought I was five foot, nine inches! That has to be a mistake" I thought. "Weight: 129.7 pounds. Foot size: Size 13 (in regular measurement of foot size). MMP (Muscle Mass Percentage, remember that this may happen more than one. Hint. Hint.): 85 percent. Fat Mass Percentage: 15 percent. Estimated Foot Speed: 27 mph. Estimated Strike Power: Up to 43 pounds per punch (Wasn't sure what the measurement for punching power was. Lol. If you know please don't hesitate to tell me.)." It finished with a satisfied ding. The scanner than retracted back into the goggles. "I have finished scanning your body. I will now and from this point forward display your H.U.D or Heads-Up-Display. The H.U.D will display enemy information and weak points, recite key information, and track you location the Block Positioning System or B.P.S." She said. "Ok…that's cool. Is that it?" I asked. "In my current build, yes, however I can guide you through the upgrading process." Roxie instructed. "The upgrading process?" I asked still confused. "The upgrading process is where I use certain natural and electronic materials to upgrade my systems." She said. "Alright that's enough for now." I said switching it off and putting it in my pocket. I grabbed the book and tried putting it in my pocket as well and surprisingly it went in without me having to jam it in there. "Weird..." I thought. I grabbed the rest of my items, before I slung the pickaxe over my shoulder and began walking back in the direction I was running. "Hey man, where you going in ssssssuch a hurry." Rang a seductive voice behind me. "Oh no…"I panicked in my head. I once again took off running. I could here somewhat light footsteps trailing behind me. As I was running I came to a screeching halt feet from a sheer drop. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was a girl with orange hair, green eyes and was wearing a green hoodie with the hood up. The hoodie traveled down to just above her knees. I couldn't see or tell whether she was wearing pants. She seemed to be around 5'7. She looked like she was 17. On the hoodie was some weird looking marking or face. Three seconds later I realized what it was. That was the face of a creeper! "No…no…no." I muttered. "I just want a hug." She said with a smirk. Then I remembered something Ben told me on the way home, "Creepers will walk up on you like they want a hug, than when they're close enough they up and explode!". A ping of fear began traveling through my body. I took out my pickaxe and readied myself to at least attempt to defend myself. "Don't be so scared I just want a hug, I don't want to kill you…" She said. "It's very rare to see a human here in Minecraftia." She finished. I lowered my pickaxe, but kept it at my side. She saw this and ran up and grabbed on to my chest in a VERY tight embrace. As I looked down I noticed her head came to about my shoulder. "What the fuck… I thought I was 5'9." I thought. The top of her head only came to my shoulder. "Maybe I am six foot, three inches…" I thought. I noticed she began to squeeze tighter. I looked down to see her flashing white. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me! I yelled. "What are you talking about?" She questioned before looking down at herself. "Oh… well it's been cool, but there is nothing do to stop it!" She said laughing. "What do you mean you can-" was all I said before she exploded with a bright flash of light and heat knocking me off the cliff into a frigid pond. I struggled to the surface and noticed I was suddenly in some snowy forest. "What the fuck" I thought as I tried to pull myself to shore. I got out of the pond and began walking through the forest looking for anything that might keep me warm when I noticed a deep lash on my leg that was bleeding very badly. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath. I looked back at the cliff to see the girl on her knees crying into her hands. "Hmm I thought creepers died when they blew up." I thought. After five minutes of walking the combination of still being soaking wet and being in this frigid forest I fell onto my side and curled into a fetal position. "Great. I haven't even been here two hours and I'm already going to die." I muttered and noticed blood pooling up in the snow. "I wonder what will get me first. Blood loss or hypothermia" I thought as my mind began to drift. Suddenly two wolves walked towards me. Or maybe they were dogs. I couldn't tell, maybe they were just hallucinations. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to read and review! First chapter got 56 views, but only 1 review. _Hint...Hint.  
_I promise i will get the third chapter out sooner than this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I have some bad news. Due to my internet going down for a while I wasn't able to do much and then when it is finally fixed I got a major case of writer's block and laziness. So I am sad to say that I will be taking Wolf's Markings down. But, in its place I will be putting up a new story, which should be up by tomorrow. The title will be What the Marks do to us. One reason why I'm doing this is because 1 – Wolf's Markings was rushed if you ask me 2 – It was nowhere near detailed enough 3 – after the second chapter I got writer's block. Anyway the next story will be basically the same theme with a few major changes and a quite a few minor changes. Also I'll be doing some stories with Rosario + Vampire (If u don't know what that is search it up) and Terraria. Not including Rosario of course most of my game fanfictions will be based in basically same universe. This means each story would start with my base characters like Riley or Ben before they get sucked into the main story. Anyway another thing is that you should know that until my breaks I can't be sure to get every day to write my stories or upload them because I am in middle school and well shit happens so deal with me. Expect my new story to be up tomorrow or Monday and the old one to be down in a little while so every knows whats up.


End file.
